Peur
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Jack a peur de quelque chose, il ne sais pas quoi faire, Tosh va l'aider. Pour le reste il faut lire
1. Chapter 1

**Peur**

Ianto dormait tranquillement sur le lit, Jack le regardait, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était pensifs. Et depuis leur vacances c'était encore pire. Il passait son temps à le regardant en ce demandant comment faire, comment Ianto prendrait cette décision. Il se demandait si il le prendrait bien ou non.

Il se leva doucement en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il quitta leur chambre et se dirigea vers le petit salon. L'endroit était très chaleureux. Ils pouvaient remercier Gwen, un ami à elle lui avait parlé de ce chalet situé en pleine forêt. Elle avait proposé à toute l 'équipe de venir passé quelques jours. Tout le monde avait accepté.

Au début tout se passait bien, Jack et Ianto dormaient dans la même chambres. Tosh restait avec Gwen, mais Rhys était venu les rejoindre et Tosh avait du partager sa chambre avec Owen. Elle était ravie, mais le médecin ne le voyait pas sous cette angle, il avait du mal à se concentrer quand elle était là et ne voulait pas que ça se sache, ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache.

Mais pour Jack rien allait, il devait dire quelque chose à Ianto, il ne pouvait plus attendre, mais il avait peur, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre pour toujours.

Il était dans le salon, à réfléchir. Il se tenait devant la cheminée, debout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il en perdait même le sommeil. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, il craignait de voir entrer Ianto mais il fut rassurer de voir Tosh.

- Tu as l'air songeur !

- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas dormir !

- Owen, m'a fait tombé du lit.

- Il exagère.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ianto.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction.

Tosh voyait bien que son capitaine semblait ailleurs depuis quelques jours. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter à ce points là. Et puis elle comprit, elle n'imaginait pas que Jack puisse faire ça, et encore moi à son ami. Elle aurait jurée qu'ils s'aimaient.

- Jack, ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de rompre !

Il ne put répondre, la jeune femme semblait en colère, elle se retenait quand même de crier après son chef de peur de réveiller ses amis.

- Jack, Ianto t'aime, et toi tu cherches un moyen de rompre avec lui sans lui faire de mal, tu rêves là.

- Tosh, je n'ai, en aucun cas, l'intention de rompre avec Ianto.

- Mais je vois bien comment tu agis avec lui. Tu es là d'ailleurs, au lieu d'être avec lui.

- Je l'aime.

Voyant la tête d'incompréhension que faisait la jeune femme, Jack se dirigea vers l'entrée, il sortit quelque chose de la poche de son manteau. Il revint ensuite vers la son amie qui s'était assise sur le canapé. Il lui tendit ce qu'il était partie chercher. Tosh l'ouvrit et fit les yeux ronds.

- En effet je vois que tu ne vas pas rompre.

- Comment je pourrais ?

La jeune femme tenait, dans la main, un écrin noir avec, à l'intérieur, deux anneaux de Claddagh en argent.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, cet anneau signifie, l'amour et l'amitié.

- Et la fidélité.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur qu'il refuse, il a le droit de ne pas vouloir, j'ai surtout peur que si il refuse il s'éloigne de moi.

- Tu penses qu'il va refuser ?

- Je ne sais pas Tosh.

- Tu devrais lui demander, ça te soulagerais.

- Et en quoi, si il me quitte ?

- Tu souffres en ce moment. Et lui aussi sans doute, il me l'a dit.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a peur que tu veuilles le quitter, c'est pour ça que c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Ton comportement de ces derniers jours lui fait croire que tu vas le quitter, mais il ne dit rien car au moins il reste avec toi. Mais ça lui fait mal de te voir comme ça.

- Tu crois vraiment que je dois lui demander ?

- Demande lui seulement si tu l'aimes vraiment.

Jack sourit, il se leva et tendit la main pour récupérer l'écrin. Tosh le referma et lui rendit. Elle se leva à son tour, Jack l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Owen est idiot de se montrer si aveugle envers toi.

Il se recula et retourna dans sa chambre le sourire au lèvres. Il entra dans la chambre en faisant attention, même si il s'était décidé à lui faire sa demande il ne voulait pas le réveiller au beau milieux de la nuit.

Il voyait son amour sur le ventre, étendu. Le visage tourné vers le fenêtre. Il s'approcha du lit, et se coucha, il fut surpris en voyant Ianto se retourner dos à lui.

- Tu me fais la tête ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se rapprocha de lui, mais Ianto s'écarta. Jack sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Ianto devait lui en vouloir plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne devait pas le laisser s'éloigner de lui. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, Ianto tenta de se dégager, mais Jack le retint contre lui.

- Restes, s'il te plais.

- Laisses moi Jack.

- Je suis désolé, pour ces derniers jours.

Ianto se lève brutalement, se dégageant des bras de son amant par la même occasion.

- Tu m'ignores depuis presque une semaine. Si tu veux qu'on arrête pas besoin de me le dire, tu peux partir. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligés de rester avec moi alors que tu ne veux pas.

Jack vit que Ianto allait pleuré, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas se séparer de lui. Jamais. Il vit Ianto s'habiller rapidement, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme commença à se débattre mais il se laissa aller en sentant les lèvres de son Capitaine sur les siennes.

Le jeune homme passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son amant. Puis celui-ci se recula doucement.

- Arrêtes de penser que je ne veux plus de toi Ianto ! C'est loin d'être le cas, ça n'a jamais été le cas.

- Alors pourquoi tu étais si distant avec moi ?

- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais peur.

- Peur ? De quoi ?

- Qu'à cause de ce que j'ai envie de faire, tu ne t'éloigne de moi.

Ianto regarda Jack et vit que celui-ci semblait vraiment avoir peur de ce qui allait se passer.

- Dis moi !

Jack hésitait, il avait toujours l'écrin dans sa main, et Ianto ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop concentré sur son amour qui semblait vraiment perdu. Le jeune homme se recula un peu et voulut prendre la main de Jack, mais il remarqua la petite boite.

Jack voulut la cacher mais Ianto lui prit des mains. Il l'ouvrit, et vit les deux anneaux de Claddagh, il sourit, pris les deux anneaux dans sa main. Il releva les yeux vers Jack et vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Ianto souriait, Jack avait craint sa décision, et il avait encore peur, Ianto posa sa main sur la joue, le capitaine ouvrit les yeux, et vit le sourire de son amant. Il comprit, rapprocha Ianto de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime tant.

- Je le sais Jack, je t'aime moi aussi.

- Tu acceptes alors ?

- Bien sur que oui. Je peux savoir depuis quand tu les as ?

- Depuis Mardi. Je les ai acheter en pensant te les offrir le soir même, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis désolé Ianto, tu as souffert…

- Ne dis plus rien. J'ai oublié en voyant les anneaux.

Jack resserra son étreinte et embrassa doucement le jeune homme dans le cou. Ianto sourit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homme qu'il aimait avait peur de le demander en mariage. Ianto se tendit en sentant les mains de son amant glissé le long de son dos et se glisser dans le jean qu'il venait d'enfiler.

- Jack, ils vont nous entendre.

- Ianto, ça fait une semaine qu'on a rien fait toi et moi. Et je te rappelle que tout le monde est au courant pour nous.

- Je sais, mais je te signale qu'ils sont ici pour se reposer.

Jack le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Dis moi que tu veux pas, sincèrement et je te laisses dormir tranquille.

Ianto lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent l'un contre l'autre, ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis presque une semaine. Ils avaient passés leurs anneaux. Ils se souriaient.

- Dis moi, tu avais peur de quoi exactement ?

- Que, si tu refusais, tu t'éloigne de moi. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Ianto se rapprocha encore plus de lui, ils étaient tellement collés l'un à l'autre, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger de peur de rompre ce contact.

- Au fait, est-ce que c'est moi où il y avais bien des bruits suspect dans la chambre à côté de la notre ?

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé.

- Mais la chambre à côté de la notre c'est celle d'Owen et de Tosh ?

- Oui.

- Il leur en a fallu du temps.

Ils se rendormirent l'un contre l'autre, en ce disant qu'à partir de maintenant ils ne risquaient plus rien. Ils allaient s'unir. Jack avait eu peur mais maintenant il était bien, allongés dans les bras de son fiancé. Ianto quant-à lui ne se demandait qu'une chose, quand allait-il unir sa vie à celle de l'homme qu'il aimait.

**Ce rêve a failli devenir NC17 ais je n'ai pas réussi désolé^^( il l'était dans mo in conscient hum je n'ai rien dit^^)**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mon amour, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et c'est pour ça que je m'enfuis. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de savoir qu'un jour tu vas me quitter, car je sais que c'est le cas. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais je n'aurais pas du te laisser m'approcher, je te fais souffrir en ce moment même. Ce mariage n'était pas une bonne idée. Pardonnes moi je t'en pris. **_

_**N'oublies pas que je t'aime et que je fais ça par pur égoïsme, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne, je ne veux pas souffrir de te perdre. Alors je préfère souffrir en te sachant en vie loin de moi, car cette vie que j'aurais pu t'offrir est loin d'être sans risque, tu peux mourir chaque jour, sans moi, tu seras en sécurité. Alors je te laisses. **_

_**Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit être dix neuf heures, tu dois boire ta tasse de thé que tu prends chaque soir. Je te connais si bien, trop bien même. La preuve je connais ce détail. Ce détail qui va tout changer. Je pense que tu as compris, si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout, et que tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi. Pour te donner le droit au bonheur, à une vie heureuse, loin de moi.**_

_**Cette lettre aura disparu à ton réveil. Et moi aussi. **_

_**Je t'aime Ianto, pour toujours.**_

Ianto avait les larmes aux yeux, sa vue se troublait, il pensait que c'était du aux larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais il relu une partie de la lettre.

_**Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit être dix neuf heures, tu dois boire ta tasse de thé que tu prends chaque soir. Je te connais si bien, trop bien même. La preuve je connais ce détail. Ce détail qui va tout changer. **_

- Non, pas ça Jack !

Il en était au début de sa tasse de thé, mais il savait que sa vue trouble ne venait pas de ses larmes, elle venait du Retcon présent dans sa tasse. Il n'en avait bu que quelques gorgés, la boisson étant encore très chaude.

Il fit tombé la tasse et courut aux toilettes. Il se pencha au dessus de la cuvette des toilette il se fit vomir, autant qu'il put pour enlever toute trace de la boisson de son estomac. En se relevant il se sentit mal, il passa de l'eau sur son visage, des larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues. Jack allait l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il préférait se faire tuer par un Weevil que de savoir Jack loin de lui.

Ianto s'installa dans le canapé, il sentait mieux. Sa vue était moins trouble. Il appela Tosh et lui raconta ce que Jack avait fait. La jeune femme sentit de la colère monter en elle, Owen qui sortait de la salle de bain à ce moment là, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle raccrocha et lui raconta ce que Ianto venait de lui dire. Elle lui demanda aussi si il acceptait de l'aider à faire ce que Ianto lui demandait.

- On a pas beaucoup de temps. Mais en se dépêchant on devrait y arriver.

- Comment Jack a-t-il pu lui faire ça, ils doivent se marier dans une semaine.

- Il a eu peur, je sais ce que c'est. Allez, habilles toi, on a du boulot.

De son côté Ianto se remettait de ses émotions. Il avait séché ses larmes, même si il avait encore envie de pleurer, il voulait Jack, tout de suite, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et que peu importe ce qu'il disait, son bonheur était avec lui.

Il s'endormis dans le canapé, en pensant à Jack, il était en colère contre lui, mais il voulait lui parler, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il devait être trois heures du matin quand il entendit du bruit, il se réveilla en sursaut et vit Jack devant lui. Ce dernier pensait qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de lui. Il allait partir mais il sentit la main de Ianto lui agripper le bras.

Jack le regarda dans les yeux, il vit des choses qui lui firent mal. De la colère, et de l'amour. Plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu avant.

Ianto était en colère, il avait envie de le frapper de lui dire à quel point il le détestait d'avoir tenté de faire tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas, son amour était plus fort que toute cette colère.

Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit Jack, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça !

- Comment peux tu te souvenir ?

- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pris du Retcon, je l'ai chassé de mon organisme. Ce n'est pas à toi de décidé ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi !

Jack versa quelques larmes silencieuses. Il entoura le corps de Ianto de ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il put.

- Pardonnes moi Ianto, pardonnes moi !

- Je ne peux pas Jack, je ne peux pas.

**Voilà la suite que certains m'ont demandé, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a au moins un autre chapitre^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack pleurait, il s'en doutait, Ianto ne lui pardonnerait pas, il comprenait pas. Mais il avait mal. Son cœur se brisait à chaque battement. Mais il se sentait quand même bien dans les bras de Ianto qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner sans comprendre pourquoi tu as fais ça !

Jack se détacha de lui, mais Ianto lui tenait toujours les bras. Lui aussi avait pleuré ça se voyait sur ses joues et dans ses yeux.

- Je t'aime Jack, rien ne changera ça. Mais expliques moi !

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je ne veux pas te perdre c'est tout.

- Et bien tu allais me perdre en faisant ça. En me quittant, en partant comme ça et en me forçant à t'oublier.

- Mais au moins tu serais en vie.

- Je ne suis en vie que quand tu es là !

- Tu vas finir par mourir, par me quitter. Et ça je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne peux pas imaginer que tu vas me quitter, Jamais.

- Alors tu préfères me quitter toi ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas pensé à ça… Je pensais juste que sans moi tu serais mieux, tu serais en sécurité. Tu pourrais avoir une belle vie, une heureuse vie. Ce mariage t'aurais emprisonné. Je ne veux pas de ça pour toi.

- Et moi je veux être avec toi. Je veux me marier avec toi. Je ne serais pas en prison comme tu dis. Je serais aux anges. Si toi tu ne veux plus, je ne peux pas te forcer. Mais Jamais je ne changerais d'avis. Je t'aime, et ça ne changera pas.

Ianto allait partir il prit son manteau et s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement quand il sentit Jack le retenir à son tour, il allait protester quand il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit délicat avant de devenir plus passionné. Ianto se laissait aller, il ne pouvait pas lutter, il était si bien dans ses bras.

- Ne me laisses pas, je t'en pris restes. Restes avec moi.

Ianto sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, il ne voulait pas le laisser, jamais. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Ils avaient des choses à faire.

- Je ne peux pas rester Jack.

Jack soupira doucement, Ianto lui en voulait encore, ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'il l'avait perdu.

Il le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Pardonnes moi je t'en pris, je pensais vraiment que c'était le mieux pour toi.

Ianto ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu Jack si bouleversé.

- Je t'en pris.

Ianto le serra encore plus contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement le dos le temps qu'il se calme, il ne dit rien. N'avait rien à dire. Quand Jack fut enfin calmé Ianto le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Ianto, et rien a changé, je t'assure. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

- Je le suis Jack, mais seulement quand tu es avec moi.

Jack l'embrassa doucement et Ianto répondit à ce baiser, il n'était plus en colère, il voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer en lui disant qu'il était heureux.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle Ianto lui sourit et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis il lui prit la main et la serra doucement dans la sienne. Il le conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre, se couchèrent et s'endormirent très rapidement toujours la main dans celle de l'autre. Ianto se réveilla en premier et constata que Jack était toujours là et avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il sourit.

Il quitta le lit après avoir passé quelques minutes à regarder son tendre amour. Il appela Tosh et lui demanda si tout était terminé. Il raccrocha avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il retourna dans la chambre et se rallongea près de Jack, ce dernier se réveilla une heure plus tard et sourit en voyant Ianto à ses côté, il se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras. Ianto l'accueillit avec plaisir et le serra tout contre lui. Au bout d'un moment Ianto se détacha doucement de lui. Jack allait lui parler quand Ianto ui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Viens avec moi.

Jack ne répondit rien et suivit Ianto. Ils s'habillèrent, Jack regardait Ianto qui souriait. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient. Ils savaient juste qu'il irait n'importe où tant que c'était avec lui. Ils quittèrent l'immeuble et montèrent en voiture, Ianto au volant.

- Où on va ?

- Tu verras !

- Est-ce que…

Jack hésitait, il ne savait pas si il devait lui reparler de ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?

Il ne répondit pas, Jack n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas à nouveau s'énerver contre lui. Au bout d'une heure ils arrivèrent à destination. Jack ne voulait pas quitter la voiture, il ne voulait pas rester en colère avec Ianto.

- Alors tu viens ?

Jack sortit de la voiture. Ianto lui prit la main. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une chapelle. Elle était isolée de tout, il n'y avait rien aux alentours.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Si tu m'aime toujours, et que tu ne veux rien changer à ce qu'il y a entre nous, alors je veux qu'on se marie et tout de suite, je veux t'épouser, aujourd'hui. Devant nos amis et ma famille. Ils sont à l'intérieur, Tosh et Owen ont tout organisé cette nuit.

- Tu…

- Je ne t'en veux plus Jack, mais je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour de bons, que plus rien ne nous sépare jamais.

- Comment tu savais que j'allais revenir ?

- Je te connais, je sais que tu ne peux rien laisser derrière toi. En tout cas pas entièrement. Je savais que tu reviendrais de toi-même, tout effacer, histoire de me dire Adieu.

- Je ne veux plus te dire Adieu Ianto, jamais. Je veux rester avec toi et t'épouser aujourd'hui même.

Ils entrèrent dans la chapelle après un dernier baiser. Tout leur proche était là.

La cérémonie fut brève, mais Jack et Ianto s'échangèrent des vœux qui firent pleurer les femmes de l'assemblée.

- Jack, un jour tu es parti, tu m'as abandonné, j'ai cru mourir de douleur, mais tu m'es revenu et là mon cœur s'est remis à battre, depuis il ne cesse de battre que pour toi. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur tout comme je t'ai ouvert le mien. Je veux que tu saches qu'il te sera toujours ouvert. Jamais il ne se refermera devant toi. C'est impossible, je t'aime tellement que vivre sans toi m'est insupportable. Aujourd'hui tu me rend encore plus heureux en acceptant d'unir ta vie à la mienne.

Jack versa une larme en entendant les vœux de son amour. Il avait déjà écrit ses vœux mais dut inspirer un bon coup avant de commencer les siens.

- Ianto. Mon Ianto, je t'aime un peu plus qu'hier et un peu moins que demain. Chaque jours j'en apprend plus sur toi et j'adore ça. Mon cœur a souffert pendant des années, mais depuis plusieurs années, depuis que je t'ai rencontré à vrai dire, je ne souffre plus. J'ai un cœur qui ne bat que grâce à toi. Depuis toutes ces années je n'ai jamais été malheureux, et je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Toi et moi on forme un tout, deux personnes indissociable l'une de l'autre, inséparable. Je t'aime Ianto, et je te promets qu'à partir de ce jour rien ne se mettra en travers de notre amour et de notre union. Et je me fais vraiment une joie d'unir ma vie à la tienne.

Il lui passa l'anneau à son doigts. Le pasteur les déclara unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Il s'embrassèrent tellement passionnément que certaines personnes détournèrent le regard.

- Je t'aime Ianto, de tout mon cœur.

- Moi aussi Jack.

Ils quittèrent la chapelle ensemble main dans la main. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack et Ianto étaient dans l'avion qui les emmenait en Espagne. Leur mains ne se lâchaient plus. Ils étaient heureux. Jack regrettait d'avoir eu si peur. Aujourd'hui il était marié à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

- Dis moi.

- Oui…

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas rester ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment laisser Tosh et Owen se charger de tout. Je voulais les aider. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu allais mal, j'ai préféré rester avec toi.

- Je n'ai même pas pu les remercier. J'avais d'autres idées en tête.

Il caressait l'alliance de Ianto de son pouce.

- Je suis si heureux Ianto, je t'aime tant.

- Je t'aime aussi Jack. Je te promets qu'on sera heureux tout les deux.

- On ne le sera pas Ianto, on l'est déjà.

- C'est vrai… Jack ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais si j'avais tout oublié ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout Ianto, je n'y ai pas du tout pensé. Je pensais juste à toi. A ton bonheur. Mais je sais que sans toi, ma vie aurais été un enfer.

- Tu aurais préféré vivre un enfer plutôt que risquer de me perdre ?

- Sans hésiter.

- Et maintenant ?

Jack se rapprocha de lui et le serra contre lui.

- Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Jamais.

- Tant mieux, car j'ai bien l'intention de rester avec toi.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, Jack, je vais rester avec toi.

Ianto lui tenait la main, Jack semblait vraiment avoir peur de le perdre, depuis la veille, il n'avait jamais vu Jack aussi désemparé, ni aussi effrayé.

- Jack, écoutes moi. Nous sommes mariés, et jamais je ne te quitterais, même si tu me le suppliais. Je t'aime, alors ne doute pas de moi.

Jack sourit, et resserra son étreinte sur son mari. Si ils n'étaient pas dans un avion, ils auraient sans doute fait l'amour, sur le champs. Mais il leur restait environ deux heure de vol avant d'atterrir en Espagne.

- Où est-ce qu'on va au fait ? Je sais que c'est en Espagne, mais où exactement ?

- Ma sœur a une amie qui possède une maison à Saragosse, enfin légèrement en dehors de la ville. C'est calme, tranquille et romantique.

Jack sourit, il allait passé une semaine complète avec son mari. Loin de tout, juste tout les deux. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Ianto tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il commençait à s'endormir.

- Ianto ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je le sais Jack, je t'aime aussi.

Ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux. Ce fut Jack qui dut réveiller son homme qui dormait encore quand l'avion atterrit.

- On est arrivé mon cœur.

Ils descendirent de l'avion, récupérèrent leur valise et louèrent une voiture à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Ils roulèrent pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter devant une petite maison en bois qui ressemblait à un chalet de montagne.

Cette semaine passa trop vite aux yeux des jeunes mariés, mais elle fut aussi merveilleuse. Aucun coup de fil, ils ne captaient pas. Leur semaine fut merveilleuse. Ils ne quittèrent presque pas le chalet. Trop occupés à profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient heureux, ensemble. Jack n'avait plus aussi peur. Ianto ne le lâchait pas et lui prouvait chaque jour qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'allait pas le quitter.

Le jour du départ, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait quitter ce lieu de paradis.

- Il va falloir y aller Jack !

- Je sais, mais on est bien ici.

- Oui, mais on doit bien rentrer.

- Pourquoi, ici on est tranquille, et j'ai dépasser cette peur irrationnelle.

- Je te promets que même si on rentre, je te prouverais chaque jours que tu ne risque pas de me perdre.

- D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux. Ils arrivèrent à Cardiff en début de soirée. Ils auraient du passer au Hub, mais ils préféraient profiter une dernière fois l'un de l'autre avant de reprendre cette vie turbulente.

**Petit clin d'oeil à ma Shuury'^^, cette fic est terminée, je n'ai pas d'autres idées pour le moment, enfin juste une mais je ne suis pas sure de la continuer^^. Allez à bientôt**


End file.
